Remandy drive
=Remedy Drive= From Wikipedia(View original Wikipedia Article) Last modified on 22 November 2011, at 18:37 Remedy Drive is a Christian contemporary band with from Nashville, Tennessee. The band is composed of lead vocalist David Zach, guitarist Dave Mohr, bassist Corey Horn, and drummer Timmy Jones. They have recorded five independent studio albums, one independent live album and released their first Word Records studio album, Daylight Is Coming, on August 26, 2008.[1] The band was originally founded as a quartet consisting of the four Zach brothers. Three of the four brothers left the band in early 2011. | class="tdCorner tocRightLine"| |- class="trLine" | class="tdCorner trLine tocBotLeft"| | class="trLine tocVBot"| | class="tdCorner trLine tocBotRight"| |} History Remedy Drive were originally called The Aslan Band when they formed in 1998.[1] They released their first album, Remedy, in 1998 under their original name. After changing their name to Remedy, they released four more independent albums: Remedy (The Blue One) (1999), Remedy (The Red One) (2001), Remedy: A Live Album (2003), and Magnify (2004),[1] before once again changing their name, this time to Remedy Drive. Their last independent album, Rip Open the Skies, was released on April 25, 2006[2] and has sold over 20,000 copies to date.[3] Before signing for Word Records, the band played over 200 concerts a year in the Midwest and West Coast of the United States.[4] ''Daylight Is Coming'' The band signed on with Word Records in early 2008 after being an independent band for nearly ten years. Their first non-independent studio album, Daylight Is Coming, was released on August 26, 2008 on Word Records.[5] The album was produced by Ian Eskelin.[5] Remedy Drive's first official single "Daylight" was released to Christian CHR radio stations on May 23, 2008.[5] Lead singer David Zach said about the song: "In Lord of the Rings, Gandalf said, ‘At dawn, look to the East’, and that’s the message we’re offering here: even in the most desperate times, each new day provides a glimmer of hope."[5] On June 14, 2008, Remedy Drive performed at the Crossover Christian Music Festival in Camdenton, Missouri along with other Christian artists such as Building 429, BarlowGirl and Skillet.[6] The Remedy Drive song, "Hope", was used for the Vancouver Olympic Games commercial in 2009 - 2010. In early 2010, Remedy Drive's official website said that the band were creating new songs for an upcoming project, possibly a second album for Word Records. In 2010, Remedy Drive toured with the Rock and Worship Roadshow, with artists such as David Crowder Band, MercyMe, Family Force 5, Fee, and Sidewalk Prophets. On April 6, 2011, the band's website announced that all of the Zach brothers except David (Daniel, Philip and Paul Zach) would be leaving the band, to be replaced by the current members. Band Members *David Zach – lead vocals, keyboard, rhythm guitar (1998–Present) *Dave Mohr - Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals (2011–Present) *Corey Horn - Bass, Backing Vocals (2011–Present) *Timmy Jones - Drums (2011–Present) Former Members *Paul Zach – lead guitar, backing vocals (1998–2011) *Philip Zach – bass guitar, backing vocals (1998–2011) *Daniel Zach – drums (1998–2011) Discography ;Albums *1998: Remedy (as "The Aslan Band") – independent *1999: Remedy (The Blue One) – independent *2001: Remedy (The Red One) – independent *2003: Remedy: A Live Album – independent *2004: Magnify – independent *2006: Rip Open the Skies – independent *2008: Daylight Is Coming – Word Records *2010: Daylight is Coming: Extended Edition - Word Records ;EPs *2010: The Daylight EP - Word Records *2011: Light Makes A Way EP - independent ;Singles *"Daylight" *"Stand Up" *"All Along" – #1 on [http://www.ask.com/wiki/R%26R_%28magazine%29?qsrc=3044 R&R]'s Christian contemporary hit radio chart on May 15, 2009[7] *"Heartbeat" *"Speak To Me" *"Guide You Home"